A Naruto Christmas
by Miko in training
Summary: During a great storm a week before Christmas Naruto is invited to have dinner with Neji at Hinata's. Neji discovers some great information about Naruto however. No one can understand why Naruto hates this time of year so much. So what will happen?


**OK this is a one shot so no saying I'm not doing my other stories... I'm in a funk and I need to get out of it alright… a lot has happened lately… new kitten, other cat passed away in my arms… the list goes on.. Any ways… I'm hoping this quick story can get me going again… oh and btw… got my old computer running again. So old readers will get to see the new chapters to my other stories sooner or later. Probably not till after the holidays though. **

**With that out of the way I would like to introduce my new story that my beta is going to hit me for doing without his consent later. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its Characters. So Don't Sue!**

**A Naruto Christmas**

It was a cold windy day in Konoha as every villager scurried around the village getting what they would need before the oncoming storm arrived. Even the Shinobi were running around trying to get everything prepared for the storm to come. The gates were being closed as the last stragglers came through to safety. The only one not helping or even worried about the storm was Naruto Uzumaki; who sat on top of the Forth Hokage's head as he watched everyone run around.

He could see everyone in the village from there. From the smallest child just getting home to the oldest woman buying some groceries at the store near her house. He watched all the mothers carry their bags home to make dinner for her family and saw the normal drunk get thrown out of the bar again and stagger home swearing up and down.

He didn't care that there was a storm was coming or that he should be getting home soon. No all he would find at home, was an empty room with a kitchen and a small bed that needed replacing. "I hate this time of year." Naruto said out loud to himself not expecting any response from the stone heads around him.

"Why is that Naruto?" A voice said from behind him.

Naruto spun around kunai in hand and ready for a fight. Only to see Sakura, Sai and Kakashi standing there with curious eyes, watching him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked putting his kunai away and standing up straight.

"We were looking for you. The Hokage wants all Shinobi not on duty to get inside before the storm hits." Sakura said calmly. She could tell by the way he was sitting, before Sai startled him, that something was bothering Naruto.

"I'll head home in a minute." Naruto said turning back around and planting his rear back on top of the Forth's head.

Sai… being Sai, Said very bluntly. "Something is bothering you. I read in a book that it isn't healthy to keep your problems bottled up from everyone that cares about you."

Everyone sweat dropped a him. "Was it something I said?" Sai asked looking around at them confused.

"Sai does have a point." Kakashi put in. "You can come to us whenever something is bothering you, okay Naruto?" He asked with an eye smile.

"Sure Kakashi-sensai, thanks." Naruto's voice was nearly mono-tone as he spoke now. Which only made the others worry about him more.

"Be safe getting home Naruto."Sakura said as the three left him to his thoughts once again.

After a few more minutes Naruto decided it was time to head in before he gets trapped outside in the storm. As he hopped from building to building he saw Hinata heading home with more bags then one can carry in her hands. So being the good friend that he is decided to help.

"Hey Hinata, need some help with those bags?" Naruto asked as he landed behind her.

Hinata stopped in her tracks and could feel her entire face going red. She knew that voice like she knew the earth under her feet. It was Naruto. The same Naruto that she has loved and cared about ever since she first saw him. To her he was everything she wanted to be, strong, encouraging, and never letting anyone get you down.

"He-Hello N-Naruto-kun. S-Some help would be greatly appreciated, Thank y-you." Hinata managed to stutter out.

Naruto took half of her bags and they started walking to the Hyuga Compound. It was a quiet walk with only the sound of people passing by to get home and their footsteps echoing around them.

Not being able to stand the quiet for much longer Naruto decided to speak first. "So why so much food Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked with a smile that made Hinata turn a nice shade of pink.

"I c-cook for the m-main branch f-family and I make a single meal for Neji-nii-san. E-Even t-though he says I-I d-don't have to I do a-anyways." Hinata said with as little stuttering as possible.

"That's really nice of you to do that for your family Hinata." Naruto said as a sad smile crossed his face for only a moment before it was replaced with his mask that he has had for so many years to hide his pain.

Hinata not missing a beat, noticed his sad smile and had an idea come to her head. "Naruto-kun?" She asked quietly. "Would you l-like t-to have dinner w-with us t-tonight. You c-can share a meal w-with Neji-nii-san. I'm sure h-he won't m-mind the c-company."

Naruto blushed slightly. He had never been asked to come over for dinner. To save Hinata from being embarrassed by his table manners he wanted to say no. but as he turned to speak he saw the hopeful look in her light purple papules eye's, and his words were caught in his throat. _'Darn it. Why can't I say no? Why can't I stop s-staring into her eyes? … Did I just stutter in my head? Darn it all, now she looks like a pouting puppy dog.' _"Sure Hinata-chan, sounds wonderful. Are you sure Neji won't mind?" Naruto asked as they reached Hinata's front door.

"Not at all." Hinata said with a bright smile.

"No." Neji said in a 'that's-final' voice.

"Neji-nii-san! You are going to be nice and have a decent meal with Naruto-kun or I'll tell Tenten that thing you don't want her to know about. I wonder how she will react to that." Hinata threatened. Over the years that Naruto was gone, Hinata trained to be as good as him. She even got a better relationship with her cousin Neji and was never scared to tell him off or make him do something any more.

Neji growled for a moment before giving in. "Fine, but he better have better table manners then when he eats at that ramen place." Neji said before walking out of the kitchen.

"Thank you Neji-nii-san!" Hinata said happily before going back to the meals she was preparing.

As everyone in the main branch sat down for dinner in the main dining room, Hinata was setting the table for Naruto and Neji so they could eat in the kitchen where no one in the main family would see them. As she looked up from setting the table and looked out the window. The storm had hit and it was one of the worst Konoha has seen in years. The wind was blowing fiercely making the trees sway and leaves fly from their branches. Rain came down in buckets making it nearly impossible to go outside. Only a fool would try such a task as to go outside and face mother nature.

"It's really getting bad out there." Naruto said as he walked into the room. He had been hiding in one of the spare bedrooms close to the kitchen so as to avoid Hinata's family.

"Yes, I d-don't know i-if you w-will be able t-to get b-back home ton-night Naruto- kun." Hinata said worriedly turning to face him.

"I'm sure that the storm will have calmed down by the time it's time that I should leave." Naruto reassured her.

"If i-it doesn't let up b-by then, y-you c-can stay i-in the s-spare room." Hinata offered.

"You really are a generous person Hinata-chan. Thank you." Naruto said smiling at her with a grin rarely seen on him. His true smile. The soft expression shown as he looks at one with great admiration.

Neji took this opportunity to walk into the room. "The Elders are all seated Hinata-san." He blinked at the two. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He said with a flash of a glare in Naruto's direction.

"No, no, just talking about the storm." Naruto quickly put in.

Hinata blushed slightly before bowing slightly. "Dinner is ready. If you will excuse me I have to serve the elders now." She quickly grabbed a few dishes and headed out the door.

Naruto watched as she left and then sat down next to Neji with decent respect and manner.

They said thanks for the food and began calmly eating. Naruto being on his best (and surprisingly good) behavior, which caused Neji to get suspicious of the young hyperactive blond in front of him, was using manners no one but Jiraiya knew that Naruto had.

"What are you trying to pull?" Neji finally asked at the end of dinner.

"Pull what?" Naruto asked confused. He didn't understand what he could have done. Thanks to Jiraiya, Naruto's manners improved; at least according to Jiraiya and Kakashi. So what could have made Neji ask such a question?

"I mean you suddenly knowing what manners are. What are you trying to get at by pretending to have manners?" Neji asked again.

"I'm not trying to pull anything. Can't a guy learn something other than a jutsu while away from home?" Naruto asked defensively.

Neji scuffed at his comment and they continued eating in silence. He did keep an eye on Naruto as they ate. He figured that the Silence would make Naruto crack. For reasons beyond his knowledge, Naruto hated silence. However Naruto looked completely calm during the dinner and never said a word to Neji other than if he could kindly pass the soy sauce.

By the time dinner was finished Naruto had gained Neji's acceptance as a well behaved well mannered human being. _'Maybe there is hope for him and Hinata yet. If Lady Hinata were to end up with anyone of her own free will, I would be fine with it being Naruto Uzumaki.'_ He noticed Naruto glanced out the window behind him. He decided to glance over his shoulder slightly to see what he was looking at.

His eyes widened so slightly no one but the man that had done so could notice. Outside the wind had knocked a branch off one of the older trees and into the training yard. A statue, that held one of the greatest Hyuga's ever known, was now covered in leaves, twigs and vines from the houses and trees. The rain was even worse than it was before. You could not see past the statue which was three yards away from the boarder wall. In other words. It didn't look like Naruto was going home any time soon.

At that moment Hinata came into the room carrying empty plates and glasses. "What are you two looking a-at?" Hinata asked before following their eyes to the window and what awaited outside.

Hinata imagined what could happen to Naruto if he were to face this weather to get to his house. Quickly shaking the tattered and Torn Naruto image out of her head, she put the plates and glasses in the sink and turned to face the two men. "Neji-nii-san, could you show Naruto to a spare room he can use tonight please."

Neji coming back to his senses turned to face his cousin and only a moment later understood what she said. "Certainly Lady Hinata." He bowed slightly to her before heading to the hall.

Naruto started to follow before stopping in front of Hinata and bowing slightly to her. "Thank you for your Hospitality and the meal Hinata-chan." He stood up straight again and turned to follow Neji who was half way down the hall by now.

Once they were out of sight and hearing range of the kitchen Neji turned on his heal and glared at Naruto for a long moment. His papules eyes hard and sharp like a knife cutting into Naruto's dazzling bright blue ones. Naruto never even flinched at the glare having endured a worse look in his childhood. Finally after no reaction from the blond and finding no answer in the knucklehead's eyes he decided he could only get an answer to his questions by asking the unusually quiet knucklehead. "Tell me something that only the real Naruto would know that isn't common knowledge already." Neji asked daring the idiot to say something wrong.

"Something I know and only people close to me would have any knowledge of… hmm." Naruto thought for a moment before it came to him. "I have a wind nature attribute that I only just discovered. It's also one of the rarest attributes there is." Naruto explained.

Neji looked hard at the blond looking for any sign of this information being a lie. "Very well. So explain to me where you learned to control your loud nature? The Naruto that fought me three years ago in the Chuunin Exam's would never act this way."

Naruto lowered his head as a sad look crossed his face for only a moment. "It happened while I was out training with Jiraiya. You see, we were attacked by a group that wanted revenge on the Fourth Hokage. Seeing the Leaf symbol on my forehead protector they figured that I would be a good target. Considering I was a genin you would guess they were right. Once they noticed Jiraiya the Toad sage was with me and knowing that he was the Fourth's old teacher they thought their revenge would be all the sweeter."

Neji just stopped him at this point and ushered him into the spare room. "This story would be best told in a quiet room." Neji said quietly. Getting the hint Naruto stepped into the room and Neji followed behind him.

Once they settled and Neji activated the privacy sutras Naruto continued. "Where was I… oh, right. So they were able to separate us in a loud pub that Jiraiya dragged me to because he couldn't take my constant chattering any more. That's where everything went bad. You see, Genjutsu is my worst Jutsu and the men put me under one making me think that I lost Jiraiya in the crowd and made me leave the pub all together.

Once I was far enough from the town they released me and I found myself surrounded by 10 guys. Naturally being me I started off with my shadow clown jutsu. Unfortunately for me one of them was able to see the real me every time, and I still don't know how he did it. Anyways by the time they had me pinned down and ready to be beaten one of the men stopped the others. He said something along the lines of '_Doesn't this kid remind you of the Yellow Flash?' _At that everyone took a good look at me. I was nearly healed by now and my chakra was returning but not as quickly as I would have hoped. Another guy with no hair and a giant scar covering half his face right over his left eye to his opposite cheek wondered to the others if I was the flashes spawn."

By now Neji was engulfed with Naruto's story. _"Could Naruto Uzumaki really be the Fourth Hokage's son?...No… It can't be. No one would treat the Fourths son the way that Naruto was treated. But if they didn't know it was Naruto… If they didn't know that he was a father to Naruto, the very baby he sealed the Fox into… Yes. He could be. It would only be logical for a father to use his own son for such a large responsibility. As Hokage he could not ask another to give up something he already had. Naruto is the Fourth's Son."_ Once out of that train of thought he returned to Naruto's story.

"This is about the time Jiraiya showed up and kicked all their butts for hurting me so badly." Naruto continued. "Once they were dead Jiraiya freed me and carried me back to the hotel room. He ordered me to learn better manners and control my 'big mouth' so I wouldn't be so easy to find in such a big crowd. When I asked about the Fourth and me Jiraiya went real quiet and his face was depressed. He never answered me, just told me to go to bed. Seeing his face I didn't really argue with him. So aside from all the normal training I went through I was taught better manners and how to control my loud mouth."

When he was done Neji was back into thought. After a moment his head shot up and he looked at Naruto hard as if he was trying to see someone else. "Yes, I see it now."

"See what?" Naruto asked confused.

Neji was quiet for another moment before looking Naruto in the eye's directly. "Naruto, have you ever seen another picture of the Fourth Hokage other than the Hokage Monument?" Neji asked.

Naruto thought about it for a moment, trying to recall any time that he could have seen the Fourth's face anywhere. Finally after a long silence he was able to look at Neji and answer. "No. if there was ever another picture of the Fourth Hokage, I never saw it. As a child I was never allowed to enter the records houses and I could read very little which is why I had such a hard time with the written part of the exam in the academe." Naruto explained.

"You never learned to read properly?" Neji asked confused. _'Were people really that blind? I myself have only seen the Fourth's face once other then the monument and can now see the similarities.'_ Neji thought to himself.

"Hey Neji you okay?" Naruto asked worried.

"Yes, I was just realizing something."

"What was it?"

"The older people in this village are complete imbeciles." Neji replied an angry look on his face as he looked at the door. The room was completely quiet for a moment before Naruto burst out laughing. "What is so funny?"

"The look on your face when you said it." Naruto said calming down and straightening up again. "Besides, I don't blame them for any wrong they have done to me in the past. I will still do everything in my power to protect them with my life."

Neji looked at him in silent awe for a moment. _'He may still be a genin but his heart is that of a Hokage. Always thinking of others before himself. If you do accomplish your dream of becoming Hokage, I will gladly stand by you.'_ He thought to himself.

After more silence, Neji stood up and straightened himself presentably. "Good Night Naruto. I have some things to do in the morning so I won't see you for breakfast. By the way Hinata is having a party with all of her friends this weekend considering the Holiday we are all given a vacation from missions for a few days. You are more than welcome to join us." He said before opening the door.

"Thank you but I don't do holidays. Good night Neji-san." Naruto said before the door was shut on him.

Neji stood in the hall for a moment before walking back the way he came. Entering the kitchen he could find Hinata staring out the window a dish in her hands dripping soapy water onto the floor. There was a distant look in her eyes. Obviously thinking of something other than the weather.

"Something bothering you Hinata- Sama?" Neji asked walking up beside her.

Be startled from her thoughts Hinata releases the plate in her grasp as it falls to the floor. Luckily Neji was about to catch the said item before it made contact with the floor and smashed into pieces. Causing nothing but trouble for Hinata.

"O-oh Neji I-I'm so s-sorry I didn't m-mean to get s-so lost in th-thought." Hinata stuttered as she bowed apologetically to him.

"It is quite alright Hinata- sama. I do have a question for you though."

"What is it?"

"Something has come to my attention and you could help clarify a few details. Did anyone in your class in the academe ever see a picture of the fourth?" Neji asked placing the plate back into the sink.

"A picture of the fourth?" Hinata said aloud as she went into thought. _'Have I ever seen a picture of the Fourth? Come to think of it the only Hokage's picture I ever saw was the thirds. I never saw the Fourth's face other than on the monument. But why would Neji-nii-san want to know if my class ever saw his face. He was mentioned many times when Iruka- sensei would speak about the history but we were never shown his face.'_ Hinata looked up at her cousin before answering him. "I'm sorry Neji, we were never shown a face of the Fourth Hokage. Why do you ask?"

"I have seen his face. But only once. It was during the Jounin exams. His picture was on the wall of youngest ninja to ever reach jounin in Konoha village. His Hair is blond slightly paler to Naruto's but not by much. His face was angled just as Naruto's is and he has the same blue eyes as Naruto. Tell me something Hinata, given this information if the two stood before you today right next to each other, what differences would you see?" Neji finally asked.

Hinata tried to picture the two in her mind standing next to each other. Neji watched as the gears in Hinata's head turned. Suddenly Hinata's eyes shot open and her eyes showed the shock she had sustained when realization hit her. "It can't be." She whispered to herself even though Neji heard her as well if only barely.

"It is true Hinata. What you are thinking is completely true. My only question that I hope Lady Tsunade can answer is, why was no one told about Naruto being the son of the Fourth Hokage?"

The next morning Neji left early to meet with the Hokage before anyone else was awake to bother her. Of course he found her asleep at her desk with a bottle of sake that was empty in her hands.

He coughed loudly in hopes of getting a reaction out of her… no such luck. So he decided to try a different method. But it was risky, however he needed answers and he needed them without anyone to over hear them. Taking a deep, and hopefully not last, breath he yells as loud as he dares "Hey Baa-Chan."

In an instant there is a kunai in the wall right behind the direction of where Neji's head was. He had slid into a crouch and moved to the side the instant the kunai was in the air. The room was silent for a moment before Tsunade rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked around the room.

"Naruto?" She called in confusion.

"I'm sorry to wake you so early in the morning Lady Hokage, but I needed to speak with you urgently. It has to do with Naruto and his Father." Neji said in pure Honesty.

"What do you know of Naruto's father Neji?" Tsunade asked wide awake and alert. She knew that Shikamaru was the only one in the same age group as Naruto's to realize he was the Fourth Hokage's son but he swore never to tell anyone. So how did Neji find out?

"I know that Naruto's father was the one to seal…" Tsunade held up her hand to silence him.

"Have you told anyone else this information and how did you come to this conclusion?" Tsunade was not happy. The Third's law could have been broken if anyone spoke of the Fourth and Naruto being related in anyway.

"I have only told Hinata and have sworn her to secrecy until I find out information or orders from you Lady Tsunade. No one over heard this conversation or the conversation that I had with Naruto to come to this conclusion." Neji explained.

"I see." Tsunade said sitting down in her chair and combining her fingers in front of her in thought. "So you mean to tell me that Naruto has realized who his father is?" She asked eyeing him for a moment.

"No, I don't believe he has realized he is truly the son of the man he admires most. However, he was nearly told this while out on the road with Jiraiya-Sama. He was nearly captured for ransom against the leaf village in revenge for what the Fourth did to the ninja's in the past."

Tsunade closed her eyes and contemplated all of the possibilities after revealing the truth behind this new development. "So what is it that you wish to know Neji?" she now looked him in the eyes and stared him down daring him to say something wrong.

"Why was this truth hidden from Naruto in the beginning? Wouldn't he be recognized as the Fourth's son? Or are people in this village truly that blind to what is right in front of them?" Neji asked calmly.

She wasn't expecting that question. More like 'Why were the villagers never told?' Or 'what would have happened if he were told the truth?' never in her wildest dreams would she see Neji Hyuga try to find the right answers for the idiot.

"He was never told in order to protect him. Imagine if he was told he was the son of the Fourth Hokage. The ninja's that attacked Naruto during his trip would have killed him right after torturing him. Or even worse, he wouldn't have made it past age two. The Fourth had many enemies and it was dangerous for a child to bare such a heavy name when they couldn't protect themselves from the threats that awaited him." Tsunade explained calmly.

"Then why is he still not told? Sure he is a Genin in rank but his ability, minus his teamwork skills, are that of a sage. He could rival your power Lady Tsunade, and that is without the fox's help. This ninja's now would never dare attack him now. He is the strongest I have seen in many years. He defeated me in our first fight back when we were both Genin and I was the Prodigy of the Hyuga Clan. I believe he will achieve his dream of being named Hokage even if you were not the current Hokage and did not plan to leave this post until it was his time." Neji stood straight, face unchanged watching for a reaction for the Hokage.

A small giggle slipped past her lips. So faint that Neji would have sworn it hadn't happened. That is until her laughter got louder. The sound pounced off the walls that rarely heard its lovely music. Neji was shocked at what he heard. He had never seen nor even imagined that Lady Tsunade could laugh so loud and still have it sound wonderful to hear. (a/n: no he is not going to fall in love with her just music is hard to find in this time and the enjoyment of it is embraced wholly, for fear of never hearing something so lovely again.)

"I understand where your loyalties lay now Neji. It is good to know that such a skilled fighter will fight for his village and Hokage, but back to the matter at hand." Tsunade said calming down. "I want him to improve in rank first. Once he achieves chuunin I will tell him. No one would take a genin seriously now would they."

Neji thought this through for a moment. "This is true."

"Normally a genin can only achieve the ranking of Chuunin by competing in the chuunin exams. However seeing as Naruto is the only one in your age group to not get the chance to receive the title of Chuunin there is an old fashioned way, if you will, of getting it." Tsunade said with a sly grin. "However this way can only be achieved under certain circumstances."

"What are these circumstances Lady Tsunade?" Neji asked his curiosity getting away from him.

"First he must be the only genin out of a team of three to not gain chuunin status. Second he must also have shown leadership, strength, and honor on a mission. Third, there must be a number of hand signatures to agree with the Hokage that the individual deserves the rank of Chuunin." Tsunade explained.

"I see. Hasn't Naruto already Achieved these by Sasuke leaving the village he has made himself a traitor thus making Naruto the only one on Team Kakashi to not be named Chuunin. The Kakashi rescue that Naruto lead showed Honor, Loyalty, Leadership, and Courage in the battle that followed. As for the final circumstance I will gladly fill out the form and have as many people sign it to allow Naruto to become Chuunin."

"Why are you doing this Neji? It isn't like you to help out Naruto like this. As I recall you are still slightly bitter at your defeat against him in the Chuunin exams three years ago. Why the sudden change in heart. Does it have to do with who his father is? If so then I will have to deny any form you bring to me. To be named Chuunin by merely knowing who one's father is, is as bad as how everyone worshiped Sasuke before he left us as if he was a god among men."

"That is not my intention at all Lady Tsunade." Neji replied trying to justify his claims for Naruto's promotion. "Naruto has had a hard enough life and it is not fair to him for being away to train to miss his opportunity to become Chuunin. After all that he has done he needs to be named Chuunin as a reward. That would mean more to him than a simple thank you and a free trip to the ramen shop."

Tsunade thought this over in her head for a moment before taking a paper out of her drawer and began writing something on it. "Bring this to your team and the others in Naruto's age group but start with Naruto's Sensei Kakashi first. He must be the first to sign it otherwise the council will be suspicious of favoritism and that won't go well." Tsunade said handing over a form for Neji to fill with names.

He bowed before taking the form with gratitude. "Thank you Lady Tsunade I'm sure Naruto will be happy to gain this Promotion as a Christmas present." He turned to leave but was stopped at the door by Tsunade's voice.

"Naruto doesn't celebrate Holidays. He would rather train the day way than do anything else. Jiraiya told me that last year He offered to buy as much ramen as Naruto wanted for him as a present but He declined and continued training. I'm afraid it also has to do with how he was treated at this time of year when he was a child. He spent Christmas alone and not even the Third could do anything about it. If he is not at his apartment on Christmas morning you will find him at training ground Seven. Good luck Neji." Tsunade said will sorrow and hope. She had wanted to make Naruto a Chuunin but she couldn't ask a ninja to request Naruto's Promotion. They had to do it on their own.

Neji left after that and headed towards Kakashi's apartment.

Neji hopped all over the village collecting signatures and making sure no one told Naruto about this promotion opportunity. During the week he was able to collect from the last two members of Team Kakashi, Asuma, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Shino, Kiba, Kurenai, Rock Lee, Tenten, Might Guy, Hinata, himself and surprisingly Hiashi Hyuga signed it as well.

Finally it was the day before Hinata's party and Neji was arriving late to give Lady Tsunade the form of names. He stood there in front of her quietly while she looked over all the names.

"How did you get Hiashi to sign the form Neji?" Tsunade asked surprised.

"He asked to see it and being in the branch family I can't refuse his orders. He looked it over and even saw who the promotion opportunity was for and signed it before handing it back to me." Neji explained.

Shrugging it off as good fortune she sealed the deal with her signature and filled it immediately. "Maybe it will brighten his day tomorrow when I call him in to promote him."

Neji stood there and if you looked hard enough you would see his hand twitch ever so slightly. "Lady Tsunade." He asked somewhat quietly.

"Yes Neji? What is it?" Tsunade asked confused. She would have thought he left after hearing Naruto would be promoted.

"Uh- it's nothing. I'm sorry to have wasted a moment of your time." Neji said turning around quickly in hopes of leaving swiftly to tell Hinata the good news.

"You are wondering if I will tell Naruto about his father. Aren't you Neji."

She knew what he was going to ask when he turned around. It was what started the promotion idea in the first place. Neji had made Hinata keep it secret until he knew more.

"I intend to tell him later. Not tomorrow. He doesn't need the stress with the holiday and finding out who his father is. Let him be for now. He won't change his mind about the holidays just because he gets to become a chuunin tomorrow. He will treat it like every other day." Tsunade replied looking out her window at all the people hurrying home for the night.

"Lady Tsunade, you will find Naruto at the Hyuga compound tomorrow. Hinata is having a party with all our friends and Naruto will be there as well." Neji replied opening the door to leave.

"How did you get him to go to the party. Naruto would do nothing but train when anyone mentioned it." Tsunade asked turning around in shock at this news. How did he do it?

"He will be there weather he likes it or not Lady Tsunade." Neji closed the door behind him and went down the stairs to be greeted by a few of his and Hinata's friends. Shino, Sakura and Shikamaru were all waiting for him. They had planned to kidnap Naruto and drag him to the party. No one should be alone tomorrow. Even if it is training. And if he gives any nonsense about needing to be stronger to bring Sasuke back he will have Sakura hit him on the head a few times and tell him that rest was needed as well.

"Is everyone ready?" Neji asked.

Everyone nodded before turning to Sakura. She led the way to Naruto's apartment which gave everyone a bad feeling when walking into the dump. The walls were pealing and insects were crawling all over the floors. The only one not creped out was Shino who loved bugs.

"Why would Naruto live in such a dump?" Shikamaru asked giving the walls a grossed out look. A spider was tangling its web around a fly that had landed in it. It almost looked like it was going to jump at him from the look in its eyes.

"This is the place." Sakura said stopping in front of a dark wood door and knocked once.

There was no sound of movement from inside but Sakura knew from experience that Naruto was inside. He was always home at this time a night and not answering his door meant that he was asleep or he didn't want to be bothered. Seeing how late it was she guessed it was the later meaning.

Slowly turning the knob she checked to see if it was locked. To no surprise it was. She got out a spare Naruto had given her in case there was a mission they had to go on. Quietly unlocking the door, they headed inside and went to Naruto's bedroom. Shikamaru was the first to walk in and scout the area. It was quiet and dark. A light from the window over Naruto's bed was the only form of light in the room. The end of the bed was nothing but sheets that were slightly ruffled. As his eyes moved up to the front he could tell that Naruto was asleep in the bed. Weather he could tell if they had arrived yet or not was yet to be seen.

He snuck around the door and gestured for the others to come in quietly. Neji, Shino and Sakura quietly moved into the room. Making their way to the sleeping form they took a side in pairs. Neji and Shikamaru were on the side of the bed while Shino and Sakura were at the end of the bed. Neji was the first one to act. He struck a chara point but the moment his fingers went into the figure there was a pop and a cloud of smoke surrounded them.

"It was a trick, Shino your turn." Neji ordered. Shino let out his bugs with orders to find Naruto and disable him.

Unfortunately the plan failed as Naruto created more clones to confuse the bugs as to which was the real one. The game of cat and mouse continued for a few more minutes before Naruto made a mistake. He forgot that Shikamaru was there and could use his Shadow possession jutsu if he landed in the light which the bugs had forced him to do.

"Capture complete." Shikamaru said calmly. Neji knocked out a few of Naruto's chara points and backed up away from him.

"Why are you guys doing this?" Naruto asked through gritted teeth.

"We're sorry Naruto but since you won't come willingly we have to use force." Sakura said coming up to him.

"And what is it that I won't do willingly?" Naruto asked glaring at her. His own teammate was against him and he was training to bring back Sasuke for her and a little for himself.

"You will soon find out." Neji said as Shino stepped forward.

Shino let out a few of his bugs to drain Naruto's chara from his system. Once they were sure he wouldn't cause problems for a moment Shikamaru let him go from his possession jutsu.

Naruto fell to his knees as he was released. Sakura went over to him and bopped him good on the head making him pass out. "Sorry Naruto."

Everyone was gathered in Hinata's living room enjoying everyone's company, everyone that is Except Naruto. Hinata was disappointed to say the least that Naruto said he wasn't going to come. She had hoped on seeing if he returned her feelings or not. It has been over five months since then.

Neji took this chance to go over to Hinata with Shikamaru, Shino and Sakura in toe. "Lady Hinata we have a surprise for you in the other room. Please follow us and we will take you to it." Neji said bowing politely.

Hinata nodded seeing as everyone was fine at the moment and followed them. They took her a few rooms down the hall and opened the door to the spare room Naruto had been in the week before. And there hanging or rather wiggling upside down was none other than Naruto gagged and tied so he can't move. He was mumbling thought the gag in his mouth when everyone walked through the door.

"N-Naruto- kun!" Hinata said in shock.

"Yes, seems he didn't want to spend the holidays with us because he doesn't like them at all." Neji clarified.

"S-so you g-gagged h-him and h-hung him u-upside d-down in our h-house?" she asked still confused and rather hurt that her cousin would do such a thing to the man she loves.

"Let me put it this way Lady Hinata. Naruto would rather train until he passed out on this day rather than eat all the ramen he could free of charge."

Everyone gasped and stared at now still form hanging upside down in front of them.

"That's horrible." Hinata said without stuttering. She walked up to Naruto and pulled the gag from his mouth. "Why do you h-hate this d-day so m-much Naruto-k-kun?" she asked.

" I would think it would be obvious." Naruto spat. He hated this day more than the day of the fox festival his own birthday.

"Tell us anyways Naruto." Sakura cut in.

"Shut up! You're the one who tried to kidnap me in my sleep! You are no teammate of mine Sakura!" Naruto screamed at her. He finished with a heavy glare that made everyone silently shiver.

"Please Naruto. I w-want to h-help you." Hinata said pulling his face to look at her. Her worry over him was over powering her shyness otherwise she would have fainted by now.

"I have no family. NO ONE! Why should I care if people are home safe and sound together with their families? I have always been alone. No one was ever home to make me dinner or tuck me in at night as a child. This holiday is only torture to me because it reminds me that I am all alone this time of year! No one cares what happens to the demon brat!"

SLAP! It's sound reverberated off the walls as everyone stood there shocked. Hinata had slapped Naruto hard across the face. Everyone was silent waiting for something to happen.

Hinata was furious. Never has Naruto spoken this way. He has never shown hatred toward the village. He always wanted to be Hokage to protect people of this village from any outside negative force.

"This is not the Naruto I love! You have friends here that care and love you! They want you to be happy with us! We are your family Naruto! And we care about you! You're not alone anymore and I don't ever want to hear you talk that way ever again!" Hinata said that to Naruto of all people without stuttering once. He anger had been so great that her stutter was over powered by her love for Naruto and the nonsense that he was spewing had to stop.

If Naruto had been right side up his jaw would have hit the floor. Quiet little Hinata had told him to shut up.

"Now will you join us and enjoy our company Naruto?" Hinata asked as if she were talking to a child.

Naruto could only nod before Hinata freed him. He stood up and brushed himself off before heading into the living room with everyone else.

In the end Naruto discovered that the past is the past and you can never change it. But the present and future can always change for the better.

Like being promoted to chuunin by Lady Tsunade who stopped by. Or the little mistletoe that everyone was landing under.

Hinata even got a kiss from Naruto when they were under the mistletoe. And after the quick peck on the lips Hinata promptly fainted only to wake up in Naruto's arms a few minutes later.

The day went on and noon turned to evening and just as most people were leaving something rare happened in the land of fire. Outside, snow fell to the ground and glittered in the little moon light that shown in the sky.

"Isn't that amazing Naruto- kun?" Hinata asked as they watched the falling snow.

"Yes, it is. This really turned out to be a great day. Hey Hinata, want to go out sometime to like dinner?" Naruto asked with a grin.

Hinata blushed a deep red before answering. "I would really like that Naruto-kun."

They stood together watching the snow fall around them. It was the perfect ending to the best Christmas Naruto had ever had.

**YES! I'm done! omg that took forever. Okay I hope you all have a good Holiday, this year and a Happy New Year too. If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask. I will be happy to help you understand.**


End file.
